Fight for this love
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: One-shot: When summer holiday rolls around, Patricia and Eddie need to have a serious talk about their relationship. PEDDIE. Review?:*


"You're going to America! I won't see you all summer!" I yelled, raising my arms in the air. Eddie stood in front of me, red faced with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So what! It's not that big of a deal, Yacker! We've made it this far, I'm not going to throw that away just because I'm not gonna see you for a few months!" He yelled back. We were arguing about summer holiday. Eddie was spending the summer with his mum in America, but I was going to be here in England. I was trying to knock some sense into him and show him that we couldn't stay together without seeing each other. I figured it would be better to break it off now, rather than hearing that he had cheated on me over the summer with some beachy American girl. However, Eddie wasn't seeing the need for a break up, saying that after dating for five months he wasn't going to throw it away.

"Eddie, I'm sorry, I really am. If there was a way for us to stay together-"

"There is a way! DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME. There's no need for it! I swear, I'm not going to do anything stupid over the summer!"

"You say that now, but when some blonde girl starts flirting with you-"

"I'll tell her that I have a girlfriend!" He yelled, cutting me off once more. I shook my head, standing up from where I sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry. Next year we can figure all this out, but right now I can't do this. We're over." I said thickly and started heading for the door. I was trying to escape before the tears came, but Eddie grabbed my arm and whipped me around to face him. He brought his hand up to my cheek and tilted my face up to his.

"You can't do this. Not when I _finally _have you! You can't just make me fall in love with you and then expect me to not fight for you!" He said fiercely. My heart stopped when I realized what he had said. _'...make me fall in love with you...'_. His features softened and his voice came out much less harsh as he said, "I'm in love with you, Yacker. You know I'm not good with this feelings stuff, but I'll say it: I'm in love with you. Don't take my Yacker away."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling the tears starting to roll down my cheeks. I pulled my face away from his hands and ran from the room, leaving behind the boy who, even though I didn't realize in that moment, I was in love with.

* * *

><p>"Eddie just left." Joy stated as she shut the door to our bedroom. I was laying atop my bed, sprawled out on my stomach with my face pressed into my pillow.<p>

"Oh." I called, though it came out muffled by the pillow. I felt Joy's weight press into the mattress as she put a hand on my back.

"You didn't want to say goodbye?" She asked, tentatively. I flipped over on the bed, turning to look her in the eye.

"I wouldn't have been able to." I said, voice close to a whine. "He told me he was in _love _with me."

"Trish! Did you tell him you loved him back?" She asked, excited.

"No! Because I don't." I said, my walls instantly going back up. Joy cocked her head to the side and raised her left eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked with a smirk. I sighed and thought for a moment about Eddie. He was infuriating, rude and disgusting. Sure, I liked him for his good qualities, but I didn't _love _him. Though I told myself that, I knew I was lying. The way I felt when he kissed me, wrapped his arms around me, or even just walked into a room made it perfectly clear that I was lying to myself.

I looked up at Joy with a guilty expression and said, "I love him, don't I?" Joy looked at me sympathetically and nodded. "I pushed him to leave and now he's gone. I'm so stupid!"

"His plane doesn't leave for a half hour." Joy pointed out. "Go!"

I took a deep breath and nodded, running from the house. Everyone was leaving for holiday, so the campus was filled with cabs just waiting to drive students where they needed to go. I spotted a guy opening the door to a cab and I pushed him out of the way.

"I need this cab!" I yelled and slammed the door. "London airport- fast!"

"You got it." The cabbie said gruffly and started driving away from the school. I bit my nails impatiently as the car sped past trees and buildings. When we finally arrived at the airport, I shoved the money to the driver and hopped out of the car. I raced to the flight schedule and quickly scanned it for Eddie's flight. I finally found it, heart racing as I read:

_Flight 103 from London to New York- Status: Departed._

I wish I could tell you that it had been some miracle and Eddie had stayed behind, saying that he couldn't get on the plane, but that never happened. Real life wasn't like the movies and books: It didn't always go the way you hoped. And that's the reason that I'm telling you this story during the last week of summer, alone and single. I might not have gotten the chance to tell Eddie how I felt before he left, but hey- next term starts in just a few days. Who knows what'll happen?

* * *

><p><em>What'd you think? I know, at some parts it was cheesy... I hate cheesy. I'll be updating 'Starting Over' soon, but I just felt like writing this. Leave a review! Tell me if you hated it! x.<em>


End file.
